Love Story
by Lynx Larabellows
Summary: A collection of random ficlets, prompts, one-shots, ideas and drabbles that I'm too lazy to turn into actual stories. Paring will be Maddy and Mark. Admirers: So she had admirers vying for her attention; Mark was the one who kept it for it for himself.
1. Honey

**Summary: **Everyone had a small crush on her; it was hard not to.

**Honey**

Marcus Reynolds was eager as he stood at the top of the outpost tower. He normally hated being up here. It was the most boring shift in the universe, being stuck up in a tower to keep watch over the perimeter for eight hours. He only had two others up here with him, and thankfully they were friends of his otherwise he would be bored out of his mind as he waited in anticipation, because today was the one exception that no man on base ever complained about being stuck in a tower for.

Hours passed with a slow pace as he waited, studying his watch every few minutes while his friends teased him mercilessly. He tried to ignore their taunts, rolling his eyes as he constantly peeked over the railing. He figured they had no right to tease him because they were doing the same thing. He finally spotted someone on the ground in the distance, close to six o'clock; as usual.

Mark smiled to himself, quickly running his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. "I'll be right back," he muttered to his friends, hurrying to the ladder and descending down the steps. He reached the ground in record time, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited; then he changed his mind and crossed them over his chest, and then finally settled for holding them behind his back as he shifted restlessly.

"Make sure you ask her out this time, Reynolds!" Paul called down to him from above.

Mark felt his eyes widen in alarm, because _she _was already close enough that she had to have heard what his idiot friend had yelled. He grimaced as he saw her head tilt up toward the tower, biting his lip when she was finally in front of him. She smiled at him, a wide smile that lit up her features in the most beautiful way; his mouth went dry and he forgot what he meant to say.

"Hello, Mister Reynolds," she greeted him kindly.

Mark swallowed slightly. "H-hello Miss Shannon," he said in return, clearing his throat. He was always nervous around her, ever since the first day he saw her. He had been privileged to speak to her briefly on the day she arrived, had even escorted her and her family to their new house. He had meant to approach her, to introduce himself properly and perhaps get to know her better, but unfortunately he was not the most confident person when it came to her.

Madelyn Shannon was the most amazing person he had ever met. She had entranced him with her shy smile and her kind nature. He tried to work up the nerve to actually have a conversation with her, but unfortunately he was not the only one bewitched by her. She had made herself known to almost every soldier on base one afternoon by delivering freshly baked goods to everyone on duty, the gesture done selflessly and with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Months passed by since that first batch of cookies, and every soldier knew to expect something different come Friday afternoon. She arrived without fail, her arms weighed down with heavy baskets of miniature pies or little cups of puddings. Last week had been cupcakes.

Mark knew several of his comrades, himself included, donated money to fund her experimentation with recipes. He knew she was reluctant to accept the money, despite the fact that her own funds were quite sparse, although she was unable to return a cent due to the fact that it was all given anonymously.

Everyone had a small crush on her; it was hard not to. She was beautiful; long dark hair that curled into beautiful tendrils, golden skin that was always glowing in the sun, and the most enchanting smile that just portrayed kindness and a genuine thrill for life. She had brown eyes that reflected a certain intelligence in them, warm and inviting to share her secrets and her voice was smooth and caring.

Mark had been falling in love with her from the first moment he saw her. His feelings only continued to grow every time he spoke to her. He was slowly progressing from monotone words to actual sentences on most days. Today would be the day though. He had been building up to this for a long time, and he needed to take the chance or he might lose her forever. He knew others had approached her, but as far as he was aware, she had politely refused any advances, so he figured his own chances were slim.

"How are you today?" he asked her, hoping she could not hear the pang of nervousness in his voice. He swallowed again when she directed her smile at him, wider than before.

"Very good, thank you," she said, tilting her head curiously. "And you?"

"I'm… good." he faltered. "What… what amazing recipe did you try today?"

"Just an old bread recipe," she told him, moving the cloth in the basket aside to show him the small rolls, and the aroma like walking into a bakery that had just pulled a fresh batch of bread out of an oven. He spotted the tub of butter and jams lining the side of the basket, and wondered how she managed to lug around such a heavy thing every week.

Mark looked back up at her, pausing when their eyes connected. He loved her eyes, especially when she looked at him. It made him feel special, like he actually stood a chance with her, because her eyes shifted subtly. Instead of the smooth brown color, like warm amber and sunlight swirled together, it reminded him of…

"Honey," he whispered unintentionally.

"Excuse me?" she asked curiously.

Mark stared at her in horror, quickly searching his mind for an excuse. He gestured almost desperately to the basket, stammering out, "I just… just wanted to know if you had any honey? For… for the bread?" She smiled and reached inside the basket, presenting him with a small jar of honey.

"It's my favorite," she admitted, offering it to him.

Mark barely even glanced at the jar. "Mine too," He watched in fascination as a blush painted her cheeks red, wondering if he had said something to make that happen or if the cool air of the night was getting to her. "… Do you… I would…" She gazed at him expectantly, and he sighed a bit, his confidence failing him. "Thank you for the bread, Miss Shannon. I better get some of these rolls up to Paul and Tyler before they starve."

For some reason, he thought she looked a bit disappointed at the change in conversation. She smiled a moment later, helping him prepare a napkin full of rolls. "Have a good evening, Mister Reynolds. I hope you enjoy the bread," she said in farewell.

Mark watched her begin to walk away with his stomach churning. He lowered his eyes, staring at the dinner rolls and the honey. He smiled to himself; her eyes really did look like golden honey. He paused at the ladder, resting his forehead against the cool metal bars. He was being a coward. The worst she could say was no, and even if she did, he could live with just being a friend to her because that was more than what he was now.

Before he could change his mind, Mark set everything down and ran to catch up to her. She was already halfway to the next tower by the time he reached her, and she turned when she heard his footsteps. He was breathless when he finally came to a stop, staring at her curious face with a newfound determination that he clung to.

"Yes?" she queried.

Mark licked his lips, struggling with himself. "I… I would like to declare my intentions for you Madelyn Shannon," he said quickly, the words pouring out before he could stop them and find something more elegant to say to her. She frowned at him, confusion written across her features. "I would like to... to _court _you, because you deserve to have someone treat you as special as you are. I love the sound of your laugh. Every time you smile, it feels like the sun is rising, and your eyes just light up… You are… everything to me and if you would give me the chance Miss Shannon—"

Soft lips pressed against his own before he could finish. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. She was kissing him. Madelyn Shannon was kissing him. It felt glorious, like every little thing he never realized he always wanted had finally been offered to him. His entire body ignited, and he tried to respond to the kiss once it registered in his mind, but she was already pulling away, a brilliant flush to her cheeks.

"Yes!" she said, biting down on her lips. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him another kiss, this time pressed to his cheek. "And I like to be called Maddy."

"Mark…" he choked out in shock.

Maddy smiled beautifully at him. "I have to go Mark," she said regretfully, shaking the basket in her arms meaningfully. "I'll see you soon?" He nodded slowly, his heartbeat finally slowing down now that she wasn't standing so close. He watched her touch her lips briefly as she turned away, the same smile still on her face as she continued with her task.

Mark made his way back to his post slowly, still trying to process what just happened. He licked his own lips, feeling them tingle in remembrance of how it felt to have hers pressed against him. He paused at the base of the ladder, only absently registering the catcalls and whistles from his friends; he smiled when he tasted something sweet on his tongue.

_Honey…_

**The End**

Based on a prompt for the _Friday One Word Challenge _over on the Terra Nova Livejournal Community.


	2. Admirers

**Summary: **So she had admirers vying for her attention; Mark was the one who kept it for himself.

**Admirers**

**I.**

It began with a flower.

Everyone knew that Maddy Shannon loved flowers. She would often be seen walking down the street with a small handpicked bouquet in one hand. Sometimes she had blossoms tucked carefully behind her ear, adding just a small splash of vibrant color to her hard hair, or possibly even weaved into intricate circlets atop her head.

Maddy probably knew more about flowers than the people who tended to the gardens. She was practically a botanical encyclopedia; it would have been odd not to see a flower located somewhere on her body. Therefore, Mark had thought nothing of seeing the beautiful flower in her hand.

It was bright yellow, with dark blue veins. He did think it was a bit odd, considering the usual flowers she was drawn to. He knew she had a passion for particular kinds of flowers, and though she did love all flowers in general, Maddy was a bit partial to petals that were a bit more subtle, though nonetheless intricate and amazing.

This seemed a bit too… _exotic_ compared to her usual tastes.

Maddy had the same species of flower with her the next day, though instead of just _one _long stem with bright yellows and blues adorning it; there were _two. _He still dismissed it as nothing though, because they were just flowers. Maddy loved flowers, and there was nothing strange about seeing them in her possession, despite the fact that he knew she liked lilies the best.

By the end of the week, Mark was twitchy a suspicious. He had grown increasingly paranoid every time he saw those blasted flowers in her hand, because every single day, the amount increased by exactly _one_. He had dropped some subtle hints about where exactly she happened to be acquiring these flowers.

Needless to say, he was not happy _at all _to discover how the strange, exotic flowers had been appearing in his girlfriend's hand each day.

"Someone keeps placing them on my desk in the science building," she told him, her voice somewhat bewildered, and he stewed inwardly at the news. He studied her out of the corner of his eye; she was giving the flowers a considering smile. "I'm not sure why. I've run several tests, but there doesn't seem to be any sort of medicinal quality to them, and they're not poisonous. I'm thinking about asking Dr. Wallace if there is something special about them. I must be missing something if someone is gathering so many for analysis…"

Mark was torn; he only _barely _managed to keep his face thoughtful and kind, instead of smirking in amusement. He snakes one arm possessively around her waist, and she only smiles at him obliviously, completely unaware that someone has been secretly sending her flowers all week. He was glad that she was also ignorant of the fact that Mark was secretly plotting to find the punk to inform him that she was spoken for and to kindly _back the hell off._

Maddy practically tackles him the next day when they meet up. Her arms are burdened with the large bouquet of all of her favorite flowers, the soft petals tickling his face as she wraps one arm around the back of his neck as she leans up to press her soft lips to his. Her kisses never fail to leave him completely dumbfounded and breathless.

Mark tried pathetically to follow her when she pulled away, and instead got a mouthful of the flowers he sent her when she brought them to her face to inhale the fragrance. He sighed a reluctant sigh at being denied, but smiled when she gushed and thanked him profusely for being so thoughtful.

As they turned to leave, Mark spots the new intern who works in the same building as her. He is about four inches shorter than Mark, with spiked black hair and pale skin. The boy is scowling at him and at the bouquet in her arms, though he turns away with a flush when Mark raises an eyebrow at him challengingly in response.

Mark is unbearably smug when the yellow and blue flowers are absent after that.

…

…

**II.**

Mark found the notes when she asked him to retrieve her bag.

Maddy had forgotten it atop of the observation tower they frequented, and since he would be joining the Shannon family for dinner again tonight, he gallantly offered to get it for her on his way to her house. He had not foreseen the fact that he would trip on his way down the stairs to just how _heavy _the bag was.

How she managed to carry it everywhere, Mark would never be able to guess, because it had thrown him completely off balance the moment he picked it up. Her things scattered at the base of the stairs, and he winced because he really hoped she had nothing breakable inside. He quickly began to collect the items, only to freeze when he happened upon a small scrap of plexipaper.

_Love me and the world is mine._

Seven words so simple, but when combined together threw him into a tailspin. _What the hell?_ He was a bit angry, to the point where he was gripping the scrap tightly enough to bend it. This handwriting did not belong to Maddy. He knew how she wrote; elegant and curling script that made his own neat handwriting look like chicken scratch in comparison. He reread the note several times, trying to analyze it, before choosing another at random.

_For you see, each day I love you more._

Mark glanced at the pile on the ground, calculating just how many of these little notes there were. He would bet there were at least eight different missives, all written in the same writing. He was apprehensive to read the love notes that someone other than him had apparently been sending his girlfriend. He really hated to invade her privacy… but she had not mentioned anything to him, and if someone was trying to pursue her, then he felt he had a right to know what they were saying.

_Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow._

Mark felt his temper rising as he steadily worked his way through each and every note. He was short tempered enough as it was, and this situation was not helping to soothe him in the least. His ire grew with each smooth, poetic cadence written on the little scraps. He was getting better at writing lyrics to describe Maddy, but poetry was not exactly his forte. He barely understood half of these confusing riddles, though the underlying theme was clearly apparent.

_Lastly, do I vow, that mine eyes desire you above all things._

Maddy had a secret admirer who was sending her love notes.

Compared to the flower incident a few weeks ago, Mark doubted she would remain ignorant at what these alluded to. Subtly had been thrown out the window, and someone was outright stating their desire to be with her. His eye twitched at the audacity; everyone knew she was spoken for. He stalked to his own house first, grabbing his guitar before he made his way to the Shannon household.

After dinner, which had been smooth and pleasant due to the fact that his allies outnumbered Mr. Shannon and Josh—thank God for Mrs. Shannon and Zoe to back Maddy up and keep the two men from interrogating him—he and Maddy retreated to the sunroom. He serenaded her with his guitar, singing softly to her the songs he wrote about her.

Maddy curled up beside him when he was done, and his breath caught in his throat as she grazed his face with her fingertips. She smiled lovingly, her eyes warm and staring at him as if he were the most important man in her life. He melted into her kiss, curling his arms around her to pull her closer to him, his mouth moving slowly in time with hers.

Mark rested his forehead against hers when he pulled away reluctantly. "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer," he whispered, and her eyes lit up as she kissed him again.

So she had admirers vying for her attention; Mark was the one who kept it for himself.

…

…

Mark casually brought up the notes a few days later.

"Oh those?" she questioned with a soft laugh, Maddy's smile bright as she leaned in closer to deliver a secret. "Sam Marcos has a crush," she whispered to him. "He has been hanging around the house for weeks, and he asked if he could borrow my poetry archives. He is very precocious for a six-year-old. Isn't it just adorable?"

"Adorable?" Mark echoed lowly, though she barely noticed. He had nearly been upstaged by a kid. He had been _jealous _of a kid. How was that adorable? He just thought it was somewhat embarrassing.

Maddy only continued on with a smile. "He asked me to look at them to make sure they were romantic enough. He has good taste, and I'm sure Zoe will love them—"

"Wait, Zoe?"

Maddy gave him a sidelong glance. "Yes…" she said in confusion. "Zoe likes him, and Leah is just over the moon because she said that if Sam and Zoe get married, then she can be part of our family again. I already told her that she and Sam are family regardless, but she said it needs to be official even if they have to wait a few years." She grinned with a shrug, giggling slightly. "It's cute."

Mark tried to laugh with her, though it came out a bit strained. He was an idiot.

…

…

**III.**

"Would you like some punch?"

Maddy started in surprise at the unexpected voice beside her. She had been lost in thought, her mind more focused on the upcoming play in half an hour, which _she _was directing and narrating for. She looked at the boy who had somehow approached without her noticing. He looked to be around her age. He was tall and perhaps a bit gangly, with unkempt brown hair. His eyes were bright and earnest as he looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, giving him a curious frown. He seemed very nervous, and there was something undeniably hopeful about his expression. His cheeks were incredibly red, and she really hoped that he was feeling alright because the poor boy looked about ready to faint.

"I just… do you want some? Punch, I mean? I could… go get you some," he offered disjointedly, his voice sounding somewhat higher than before. He cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet. "If you… if you want?"

Maddy blinked at him. Punch? "Oh, no thank you," She already had a drink; her canteen was full of lemonade sitting right beside her. "I'm not thirsty, but it was kind of you to offer."

The young man deflated slightly. "Could I get you something else?" he asked her quickly, his eyes still as earnest before. "They have xiphactinus kabobs over there… and some kind of fruit skewers to, or muffins and cookies…. Anything you want."

Maddy was completely lost. "… Thank you? But I'm fine."

"Would you please dance with me?" he blurted out in an instant, his cheeks even brighter than before, and he looked perhaps a bit startled but pleased with himself. He stared at her hopefully—and then his eyes went wide as an arm slid around her shoulders.

Maddy smiled involuntarily, knowing who it was without even having to look. Her body automatically relaxed against him.

Mark seemed a bit surprised as well at the sudden request from the stranger. His gaze darted between her bewildered face and the now pale boy watching them with wide eyes. He smiled pleasantly, though his eyes had a sharp edge to them as they narrowed. His hand slid down her side, causing her to shiver slightly and burrow a little closer to his warm side, and his fingers flexed as they came to rest on her hip.

"Your father is looking for you Maddy," he said, his voice a bit stiff.

Maddy smiled at him. "Okay," She looked at the boy in front of her, staring at her with a forlorn expression. "It was… nice talking with you. Maybe we could dance next time?" His eyes lit up for a moment, but she lost sight of him as her boyfriend suddenly spun her around. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his lips against her own, her fingers instinctively curling in the sparse hairs at the back of his neck as he kissed her breathless.

Mark lingered for a long while before finally pulling away, running his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered to her, and she smiled back shyly while she peered up at him with a blush.

"Thank you," she said in reply, standing on her toes to press one last, chaste kiss on his lips. "But you distracted me. I have to go see what my dad wanted."

Mark blinked in loss when she suddenly pulled out of his embrace and turned her heel. "Maddy, I only said that because—" But she was already gone, lost in the crowd of dancing couples. His eyes widened when he realized she was indeed going in the direction he had last seen her father.

Dealing with a critical Mr. Shannon was not the ideal way to spend the rest of the evening. He was probably already on the man's bad side for having been the one to arrest him earlier, even if he had only been following Commander Taylor's orders at the time.

Telling one small, insignificant white lie to his daughter to get her away from an admirer would probably end very badly for him at the moment.

…

…

**IV.**

Mark had been pleased when the café had first been built.

He tried his very best to arrange secret picnics in fields of beautiful flowers—and what a disaster that had turned out to be, getting stranded outside the gates overnight in the dinosaur infested jungle—or go to dinner at her house with her family—his only consolation was that he had three allies to buffer between him and the Shannon men—but there was just something undeniably romantic about _going_ _out _to a nice place sometimes.

It was a cute little shop. He loved the smell of coffee and pastries that permeated the air inside, and it was arranged in a way that kept the tables separate and secluded. The lighting in the lounge was low, with candlelight and soft music, offering the perfect atmosphere to keep the private dates intimate.

The only downside was the waiting list. This was the only place in the settlement to have these sorts of outings, although several more were already being planned due to the success of this small café. It was often crowded here, and Mark had to make a reservation just to secure a private table in a far corner since it had become such a hot spot.

Maddy looked incredible. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant braid that was pulled over her shoulder with just a few loose tendrils curling around her face. She never used many cosmetics, and the subtle shadowing around her eyes only brought out the bright honey color he loved to see. Her dress looked very elegant though still casual, and the maroon fabric flowing down passed her knees.

Mark had practically stumbled all over himself when he had first seen her. He must have stared for a good five minutes before her father had cleared his throat and gave him that _look_—the one that told him that the man _knew _what he was thinking and he better knock it off. He had flushed, and stammered, and probably made a complete fool of himself, but it was worth it to see the pleased blush on her face.

Inside the café, Mark excused himself briefly, just wanting to check on their reservation. In hindsight, leaving his absolutely stunning girlfriend alone for even just a few moments had been a very, very bad idea. He had returned soon after to find a man crowding her; hungering eyes scouring her up and down with obvious intent that made his blood boil with fury.

Mark had seethed inwardly as he stalked over. "Our table is ready," he told her gently, taking her hand carefully as his eyes shot daggers at the stranger.

"It was nice meeting you Greg," Maddy called over her shoulder; always so polite to everyone she met. She smiled up at him sweetly, her hand clasping his, and he could not even bring himself to be frustrated that she had not realized she was being hit on.

Thankfully Maddy was too innocent to realize just how attractive she was; otherwise she would notice all of the men trying to steal her away from him. But Mark really needed to have a talk with Tasha for doing such a good job at making Maddy look even more beautiful than ever.

Mark couldn't blame them for admiring her… _from afar, _at least.

…

…

**V.**

Maddy did not know how to categorize this feeling of contempt she had.

Something stirred in her belly as she watched the young woman talk with her boyfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest as the irrational urge to interrupt them filled her, but it would be rude to simply march over there and demand to know what they were laughing about that was so amusing.

This young woman had strawberry blond hair; her features were quite stunning, and she was perhaps a bit more voluptuous than Maddy was. She was dressed in the standard security force uniform, and from her appearance Maddy could hazard a guess that this was the new recruit that Mark had mentioned he was training this week.

When this young woman had first interrupted their walk, Maddy had not thought much of it. She knew it was his day off and he was spending it with her, but if someone needed to talk to him about work related things then she had no problem with it. She had allowed him to be pulled away so the two soldiers could speak in private.

That was twenty minutes ago.

Maddy sighed irritably, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground as she leaned against the fence. She wondered if Mark even realized that he had kept her waiting for so long. She had no idea what could possibly be so humorous if this was a security matter; if it even was. Although, what could they possibly be talking about if it was not work related? It was incredibly frustrating.

_What kind of a name is Dailey, anyway_? she huffed internally, her hands balled into fists before she even realized her fingers had clenched. She had never experiences such a dislike for anyone before, especially not for someone she had never really spoken to. Her eyes narrowed as the girl smiled widely, one perfectly manicured hand curling around Mark's forearm and her control was just _gone_.

Maddy pushed away from the fence and straightened her dress, her head held high as she strode toward them. She was tired of standing around waiting, and either Mark would rejoin her for their stroll through the gardens and leave this… this _harlot _to herself or she would gladly just _leave _them to it and spend the rest of the day—his only day off this week, she would add—with her friends where she would be _wanted_.

"… and my weapons certification assessment is tomorrow, Mark," Dailey was saying, one finger twisting in her short hair as she tilted her head in a very coy move. "Wish me luck?"

Maddy idled up beside them, her eye twitching involuntarily. "Good luck," she said coolly, and she felt a certain sense of satisfaction as both of them jumped at her sudden appearance. She smiled tightly at Mark as he winced a second time a moment later; his eyes a mixture of guilt, apology and oddly enough, relief.

"Thanks." Dailey said flatly in reply, her eyes sharp as one hand came to rest on her hip. "What was your name again? Mary?" She smiled condescendingly, speaking slowly as if she was addressing a child instead of a peer. "This will probably take a while, kiddo, so—"

"Maddy," Mark interrupted a frown on his face as he corrected her. "Her name is Maddy, and I think we're done here. I'll see you at the briefing on Monday, Private Finch. Good luck with your assessment tomorrow."

Maddy smiled grudgingly as she felt his hand slide into her own, his eyes coming to rest on her. He intertwined their fingers together slowly, and began pulling her away. "It was nice meeting you Dolly," she called at the other woman, feeling a lot better when Mark snorted discreetly beside her.

Mark glanced over his shoulder, and then leaned to whisper in her ear. "She looks absolutely pissed," he informed her, and she decided to ignore the vindictive pleasure she took in the news. He gave her a reproachful look once they were out of sight. "Why didn't you come save me sooner?"

"_Excuse you?"_ Maddy demanded, pulling away from him instantaneously. His eyebrows rose as she crossed her arms, glowering at him. "Save you? You seemed to be having such a great time with little miss giggles, so why would I save you? On that note, her giggling was so _obnoxious_—seriously, who laughs like that? It was so _fake_ and—you better wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face this instant if you know what's good for you, Marcus Reynolds!"

Mark immediately stopped laughing. His smile evaporated as his eyes widened, astonishment etched across his features. "You cursed…" he muttered with awe.

"What? No, I didn't," Maddy said defensively, poking his chest with a finger "Quit trying to change the subjempht—" She was cut off as he suddenly seized her face and sealed his mouth over hers. She sighed as his fingers curled around her neck, thumbs drawing small circles just behind her ears. She was just beginning to respond when she remembered she was supposed to be mad. She pulled away reluctantly, her hand planted on his chest to give him a firm push away from her. "No! No, don't even _think_ you can distra—"

Mark kissed her again, and her resolve began to crumble.

"You're jealous," he gasped when he broke away for a brief moment, and then his lips were on her once more. She despised the smug note in his voice, but it was difficult to think about when his tongue probed the seam of her mouth. "You…" He pulled away, suddenly burying his face against her neck. "Are…" He peppered her skin with butterfly kisses. "Completely…" She gasped as he teased a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck. "And utterly…" He held her as her knees weakened, searing her mouth with his. "Jealous."

Maddy sighed as she fisted his shirt, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. "And you are in some serious trouble once my brain solidifies again, mister,"

"… Would you show some leniency if I told you that I ignored nighty percent of what she was saying?" Mark asked hopefully. "I also told her that I should probably get back to my _girlfriend _about thirty times, but she kept giggling like a chipmunk on steroids and dug her claws into my arms every time I tried to run away,"

Maddy smiled reluctantly. "Really…?"

"Yes, I—"

"Excuse me," a quiet voice interrupted from beside them.

Maddy pulled away from her boyfriend, smiling as she recognized the youthful voice of her favorite little poet. "Hello Sammy," she said brightly, kneeling down to his level. "How are you today, sweetie?"

Sam beamed at her. "I'm fine, Miss Maddy." He handed her a small sheet of plexipaper, a shy look on his face as she took it.

"Let the world know, if there was ever love: mine is for you…" Maddy read aloud, and her heart melted at just how adorable it was. "Oh, Sam, this is absolutely beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his small frame, and gave him a large hug.

Unbeknownst to her, the little boy shot Mark a superior glance over her shoulder.

Mark scowled at the sneaky little secret admirer. _Love notes for Zoe my ass…_

…

…

**The End**

Written for the _Friday, One Word Challenge _over on the Terra Nova LiveJournal Community.


End file.
